This invention relates to a door support bracket construction and more particularly to a door bracket construction especially useful for supporting a horizontal hung door in an open position.
Recreational vehicles and the like often include cabinet storage space with horizontal hung doors. That is, the doors have hinges along the top edge and are attached to swing about a horizontal axis upwardly and outwardly from a mounting frame to permit access to the interior of a cabinet. It is desirable to have some sort of support for the horizontal hung door when in the open position.
In the past, various schemes have been attempted to provide an appropriate support to maintain a horizontal hung door in an open position. For example, a separate hook and eyelet may be attached to the door and engaged to hold the door in an open position. A rod may also be provided as a brace between the door and the frame whenever the door is moved to the open position.
While the prior art methods adequately support the door, improved support bracket constructions are desirable. Preferably, such a bracket construction should be economical to manufacture, light in weight, rugged in construction and easily installed in a recreational vehicle. Also, such a bracket should be fabricated from a non-corrosive material. Finally, the bracket construction should support the door in such a fashion that the door will not close from inertia which might result from jostling that occurs during movement of the recreational vehicle.
It is with this background that the subject matter of the present invention was conceived and made.